Mirando al Mar
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Un songfic Terry/Candy. En el puerto, cuanto Terry parte hacia a América. La idea de esta canción para un fic es de Ady de Brower como actividad en su rosedal, yo solo participé dándole forma. Creo que les gustará.


**MIRANDO AL MAR (Canta Amaia Montero)**

Por favor, si alguien tiene el dato del autor le agradecería que me lo pasara porque entiendo que el crédito debe ser para él/ella)

Por Malinalli, Marzo 09. Con cariño para Gizah.

¿Es posible que nuestro corazón siga latiendo mientras estamos muertos? ¿Puede nuestra sangre fluir aún cuando no exista ya ningún motivo para que lo haga? ¿Podemos vivir bajo la sombra de la muerte? Más aún: ¿Podemos morir dos veces? ¿Es posible morir de amor? Morir así, despacio, con dolor, sintiendo como el alma se vacía. Había vivido en una primavera los últimos meses y hoy estaba en un invierno.

Diferente tiempo, diferente lugar, diferente chico, el mismo dolor. ¿El mismo dolor? En ese momento ella no podía comprenderlo. ¿Cuál dolor era más intenso? La separación por causa de la muerte de su primera ilusión, su primer amor… o la separación voluntaria de su cómplice.

Empezaron con el pie izquierdo, sin embargo, la dulzura y la sinceridad de la joven se habían introducido en el corazón del desconfiado aristócrata al punto de que dependían uno del otro para que el día valiese la pena. Su relación había avanzado lentamente de la amistad al cariño. Ambos sabían que estaban enamorados, lo asumían porque cada día era primavera en sus corazones; sin embargo, probablemente por el temor de destrozar una amistad, ninguno de los dos había confesado al otro sus sentimientos.

Ella no podía creerlo. Hacía frío, un frío intenso que calaba más allá de los huesos. El abrigador sobretodo rojo no era suficiente para cubrir los requerimientos de calor en la desolada silueta femenina que había caído arrodillada aún cuando con sus pocas fuerzas se aferraba al barandal del mirador del puerto. Las fuerzas, las ilusiones, la sonrisa… todo, absolutamente todo había huido despavorido tras el dolor de la joven que usualmente iluminaba el lugar en que se presentara.

Dime corazón, dime que es peor  
Ver cómo te vas

-¡Terry! – Había sido el desesperado grito cuya fuente era el alma misma de la chica.

No hubo respuesta. Su compungido corazón no asimilaba la idea de que su mejor amigo la hubiese dejado sola en ese frío colegio. ¿Cómo había sido él capaz de abandonarla? ¿Acaso se había vuelto un cobarde y no deseaba que solucionaran juntos este problema como tantas veces lo habían hecho? ¿Acaso no eran un equipo? ¿Por qué no la llevó consigo?

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? – Exclamó entre sollozos - ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Cómo crees que puedo sobrevivir entre esas paredes sin ti? - Candy sacó el pañuelo que Terry le había regalado para secar sus lágrimas. De pronto un sentimiento de ira la invadió -: ¡Terry eres un estúpido! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡No podré! ¡No lo lograré! ¡No sabré estar sin ti! -. El cansancio por la prisa para llegar al puerto, lo delicado de su estado por los últimos días sin alimentarse apropiadamente y su enorme depresión ocasionada por la pérdida de Terrence se aunaron para que la joven se entregara a lo que ella sentía sería su fin. ¡Una nota! De solo una nota soy merecedora. Todas esas acciones eran como una telaraña entretejida a su alrededor que la atrapaba esperando ser devorada por el destino que la alcanzaba.

Obviamente Candy no sabía del sacrificio que Terrence Graham Grandchester había hecho por ella. Solo por ella. Había abandonado todo para que ella estuviera segura. Heredero del más grande Ducado inglés; Terry había preferido abandonar el seno familiar y las comodidades que ello incluía para buscar un destino propio; labrarse un porvenir por sí mismo empezando desde abajo. Todavía Candy podía distinguir el humo arrojado por las chimeneas del tras Atlántico que, irónicamente, era el mismo en el que se habían conocido. Unas noches atrás el joven aristócrata la había pasado en vela tocando para su chica la armónica. "Nunca dejes de sonreír, pase lo que pase…" le había dicho a través de las frías y espesas paredes. Ahora lo entendía: Esa era su despedida.

Tú sin avisar

Se había ido. Una vez más la rubia pecosa se sumía en el viejo sentimiento bastante familiar para ella: El abandono. ¿Todos tienen que dejarla? ¿Es acaso su destino la soledad? Se había sobrepuesto una vez y otra vez. La última fue la más difícil: Anthony. ¿Quién aliviaría ahora su pena? ¿Quién le ayudaría a olvidar? La partida de Anthony había sido el detonante para que ella abandonara su vida en América.

Si se esforzaba, podía tocar la neblina que ahora rodeaba su cuerpo y su alma. La misma neblina que lo había traído a su vida ahora se lo arrancaba cruelmente.

Tú casualidad  
Tú que me ganaste poco a poco sin hablar  
Tú que me entregaste el cielo

El triste soliloquio de la joven era algo conmovedor.

-Terry… ¿Por qué convertirte en mi amigo? ¿Por qué permitirme asomarme en tu alma? ¿Por qué te metiste en la mía si este era el final? Me llevaste a tu mundo, me cobijaste bajo tus alas para elevarme al cielo que formamos. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Acaso dejarme caer sin paracaídas? Quizás esa sería la solución perfecta. Me gustas Terry, me gustas mucho.

Tú que eras mi cómplice, mi amigo mi adicción  
Eras mi luna mi mañana mi canción, eras la parte negociable de mi amor

Ella podía contar una y mil historias, como el narrador de Las Mil y Una Noches sobre las muchas ocasiones que Terry se comportó como su cómplice. Podría sonreír al verlo aparecer debajo de las sábanas del cuarto de meditación, podría sonrojarse al recordar el posar de la anhelada mano masculina sobre su cintura en el Blue River y podría molestarse al escucharlo llamarla "Pecosa,"

No podía perder de vista el navío. Miraba hacia el mar permitiendo que la brisa marina jugueteara con su pelo. Permitía que el viento se llevara sus lágrimas ¡Ojalá el viento pudiera llevarse también su soledad! Su abandono. Su desesperanza y su recién descubierto amor por el joven que lentamente se alejaba de su vida quizás para siempre.

Mirando al mar recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mí, quedaba todavía tanto por vivir

Le habría gustado, ahora lo reconocía, poder decirle a Terry cuán grande era su amor por él. Quizás él también la amaba. Quizás él habría correspondido. Quizás en un futuro, Terry y ella habrían podido formar esa familia que tanto deseaban ambos. La que nunca tuvieron. Ella se habría esmerado por ser la esposa perfecta por él, solo por él.

-¿Por qué no te lo dije Terry? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirte cuánto te amo?

Todo en el muelle era silencio. Las personas que habían venido a despedir a sus amigos y familiares lentamente habían abandonado el lugar. La joven se llenó de una soledad infinita. Ya no era posible visualizar el barco. De pronto se sintió tan sola como aquélla tarde en Lakewood cuando se enfrentó a la soledad de la tumba y la frialdad de una cruz de granito y mármol. La chica permaneció ahí toda la noche. La aurora la alcanzó en la misma posición: Mirando hacia la inmensidad del océano. ¿Cuántos kilómetros la separaban ahora del tan ansiado abrazo?

Sola soledad, quieta la mitad  
De esta inmensa playa donde rompo a llorar

Terry finalmente se había marchado. El corazón de Candy habría hecho un estruendoso ruido si pudiese escucharse el dolor de un corazón partido en millones de pequeñas piezas. Se había convertido no solo en una parte importante de su vida, sino en su vida misma. Había ido a Londres a encontrarse con la esperanza de ser feliz y ahora debía aceptar que dicha esperanza había sido un espejismo.

A solas me preguntan donde tú que eras mi cómplice,  
Mi amigo mi adicción eras mi luna mi mañana mi canción  
Que eras la parte negociable de mi amor

En ese momento Candy recordó aquélla cabalgata con Anthony y su deseo de poder ser viento. Eso era lo que deseaba más en este momento; ser viento y viajar hacia Terry, alcanzarlo, acariciarlo, hablarle a su oído y a su corazón. Llenar la soledad de ambos con la presencia del otro.

-Te amo Terry -, fueron las palabras que habían estado ahogadas en su garganta tanto tiempo-. Te amo Terry y mientras estemos vivos podremos volver a vernos. El viento del océano se llevó sus palabras que habían sido pronunciadas solo para ella.

-Candy… ¿Tú me amas? -, una voz aterciopelada y emocionada se escuchó a la espalda de la joven que continuaba descansando en una banca que miraba hacia dónde había perdido de vista el navío. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso la depresión estaba volviéndola loca? ¿Desde cuándo ella y Terry se comunicaban telepáticamente?

-Sí Terry -, se atrevió a repetir para sí misma - Te amo y te voy a extrañar mucho-. La chica no quitaba su vista del océano azul profundo-. Tan azul como sus ojos - se dijo. Con su cuerpo tembloroso y totalmente agotado Candy se levantó para volver al colegio.

Pronto empezaría la primera clase del día y ella estaba actuando cono en un ensueño. La chica se paralizó cuando sus esmeraldas cansadas de llorar, llenas de profunda tristeza se encontraron con un par de zafiros acuosos que la miraban sorprendidos. El muchacho estaba paralizado tras escuchar la abierta declaración de amor de la joven que le había robado el corazón. Con pasos temerosos, Terry disminuyó la distancia con la pecosa que no sabía si estaba soñando o era una realidad.

Mírame a los ojos y dime que todo volverá  
A ser como antes acércate otra vez  
Abrázame esta vez no quiero que me dejes sola  
Sin ti no quiero ser

-Dilo nuevamente -, le pidió el aristócrata todavía sin poder creer que su suerte estuviera girando de tal modo-. Por favor, vuelve a decir que me amas - las suaves y suplicantes palabras de Terry llenaron por completo los sentidos de Candy.

-Terry - Candy estaba sorprendida-. ¿Acaso no debías estar rumbo a América? - La muchacha no pudo hacer una pregunta más porque las fuertes manos del noble rebelde ya la sujetaban por la cintura logrando que las piernas de la joven perdieran la fuerza.

-Mi barco parte esta tarde - le explicó - pero no quiero hablar de eso-. Terry cerró toda distancia con la pecosa y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo -. Quiero estar seguro de que escuché bien- con una delicadeza hasta ahora casi desconocida para la chica, Terry levantó su mentón para colocar su frente en la frente femenina y hablarle suavemente perdiendo sus dedos en los rizos dorados de Candy.

-Yo sí te amo Candy - le confesó -. Te amo - Terry se aseguró de que la joven no desviara su mirada y lo que encontró en las esmeraldas lo estremeció.

-Te amo Terry. ¡Abrázame! ¡Quiero estar segura que estás aquí! ¡No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes sola! ¡No puedo estar sin ti!

-Ven conmigo a América - le pidió Terry.

-¿A América? - respondió dudosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya veremos cómo nos enfrentamos a todo y a todos! No importa Candy, ven conmigo. Te prometo que guardaré mi distancia, seré un caballero; pero ven conmigo. Quiero ser actor, tú puedes buscar algo que hacer, pero por favor, te necesito a mi lado, yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti. Estos días en que no había hablado contigo ni te había visto han sido los más grises de mi vida. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? - los labios del joven se posaron audazmente en los de la chica que amaba en un beso dulce, suave y delicado que sellaba un pacto. Un pacto de amor y de esperanza.

Con la mayor rapidez la pareja se escabulló en el colegio. Candy tomó sus pertenencias y partió hacia una nueva vida. Unas horas después, abandonaban el puerto inglés para dirigirse a América. Terry no estaba desamparado, contaba con la herencia de su abuelo y las joyas de su abuela; si bien su padre no lo había apoyado; el muchacho contaba con un capital propio que le permitiría proveer para él y su compañera. Él se encargaría de que la primavera de su alma nunca se extinguiera.

**  
**Las decisiones más importantes son las que tienen que ver con nuestra capacidad para buscar la felicidad. El amor verdadero no se ciñe a los problemas, se libera de ellos de tal forma que trae gozo y paz. Nuestro adversario verdadero es el yo que vive en nuestro interior y es incapaz de vencer paradigmas.

Mirando al mar, recuerdo el día que te conocí  
Quería tu sonrisa para mí, quedaba todavía tanto por vivir


End file.
